Rake der Rächer
Die harten Bohlen unter ihrem Rücken, kalt und staubig, sind das Erste was sie fühlt, als sie erwacht. Sie fragt sich, wie sie hierher gelangt ist, doch die Erinnerung hat Mitleid mit ihr und hält sich knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Sand reibt auf ihrer Haut, als sie sich bewegt. Nackte Haut - sie trägt nicht einmal ein Höschen. Irritiert runzelt sie die Stirn und versucht, ihre, hin und her wabernden Gedanken, zu fassen. Die Klassenfahrt, natürlich. Sie waren in dieses unglaublich spießige Landschulheim gefahren, nur darum durfte sie überhaupt mit. Ihre Familie war sehr konservativ, was Vergnügungen anbetraf. Sie gehörten keiner Sekte oder irgendeiner exotischen Glaubensrichtung an - aber sie verhielten sich, in den Augen der Leute, oft recht eigenartig. Ihre Eltern hatten ausgesprochen eigenwillige Überzeugungen. Zum Beispiel versuchten sie weitgehend auf Technologien zu verzichten. Es gab keinen Fernseher, keine Waschmaschine, kein Auto, kein Telefon und sie ernährten sich überwiegend von dem, was sie auf ihrem eigenen Land anbauten. Emma und ihre Schwestern durften nur deshalb die öffentliche Schule besuchen, weil ihre Familie kein gesetzliches Schlupfloch gefunden hatte, um sie zu Hause zu unterrichten. Manchmal war Em froh darüber, dass sie zur Schule durfte, manchmal hasste sie es aber dorthin zu gehen. Sie passte nicht wirklich dorthin, dazu war sie zu anders als ihre Mitschüler. Sie war wie ein eckiger Zapfen in einem runden Loch. Ihr Kopf dröhnt. Vorsichtig hebt sie die Hand. Am Hinterkopf ertastet sie eine riesige Beule, ihr Haar ist blutverkrustet. Sie rollt herum und stemmt sich auf die Knie und Ellenbogen. Die Übelkeit zieht ihren Magen zusammen und Speichel flutet ihren Mund. Würgend übergibt sie sich und stürzt beinahe in ihr Erbrochenes, als Schwindel sie erfasst. Sie schafft es gerade noch, sich zur Seite fallen zu lassen. Nach Luft schnappend liegt sie da und wartet darauf, dass ihre ganz spezielle Hölle aufhört, sich zu drehen. Durch die Anstrengungen schmerzt ihr Schädel noch mehr und einen Moment lang ist sie überzeugt, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann lässt die Qual langsam nach. Wie ist sie nur hierher gekommen? Sie zermartert sich das Hirn und hascht nach den Gedankenfetzen, die ihr immer wieder entkommen. Richtig - nach den Aktivitäten, die ihre Lehrer für Sie geplant und die den ganzen Tag in Anspruch genommen hatten, waren Sie in die Schlafsäle geschickt worden. Die Mädchen in die kleineren, da es in der Klasse mehr Jungs gab. Kichernd hatten ihre Mitschülerinnen in der Intimität der Dunkelheit gelegen und flüsternd Geheimnisse getauscht. Sie hatte sich einsam gefühlt, weil sie selbst keines anzubieten hatte. Sie kannte keine der Musikgruppen für die die Anderen schwärmten, flog nie an irgendwelche aufregenden Ferienorte, ihre Kleidung war hausbacken und sie besaß keinerlei Makeup - noch nicht einmal einen Fettstift für die Lippen. Kein Junge hätte ihr je einen zweiten Blick zugeworfen und wenn doch, wäre sie vor Scham gestorben. Wie also sollte sie sich an solchen Gesprächen beteiligen? Stumm hatte sie in die Finsternis gestarrt, die ihr so undurchdringlich erschienen war, wie die Grenze, die sie von den anderen Mädchen trennte. Irgendwann waren das Flüstern und Kichern lauter geworden. Unruhe in der Dunkelheit. Eine Hand packte ihren Arm und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Emma, schläfst du?“ - „N-nein!“, hatte sie verwirrt geantwortet. „Dann zieh dich an! Wir treffen uns mit den Jungs oben am Wald. Wir wollen noch einen drauf machen!“ Aufregung erfasste sie. Einen-drauf-machen bedeutete, dass man etwas Verbotenes tat. Etwas, das weder die Eltern, noch die Lehrer wissen durften. Etwas, das heimlich und ein bisschen schmutzig und verdorben war. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gegen eine Regel verstoßen. Eigentlich hatte sie immer angenommen, dass sie empört ablehnen würde, wenn man sie dazu aufforderte. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie, ohne zu zögern, nach ihren Sachen tastete, um sich anzuziehen. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild, als sie inmitten der anderen Mädchen zum Waldsaum schlich. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, ist ihr natürlich klar, dass das alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen war. Dass sie alle - die gesamte Klasse - sie nur mitgenommen hatte, um sich über sie lustig zu machen und um sie und ihre Andersartigkeit zu verhöhnen. Sie wollten ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz war. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, er sei hier, auf diesem sandigen und kalten Boden. Doch in den paar Stunden, bevor man ihr die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte, hatte sie sich so wohl und glücklich gefühlt, wie noch nie zuvor im Leben. Oben, am Waldsaum, hatten die Jungs mit drei Autos gewartet. Em fragte sich nur ganz kurz, wo sie die aufgetrieben hatten, bevor sie mit einer Schar lachender und plappernder Mädchen auf einen der Rücksitze bugsiert worden war. Sie fuhren nicht weit, vielleicht zehn Minuten lang, dann kamen sie zu einem Grillplatz auf einer Waldlichtung. Schüler einer anderen Schule waren bereits dort, aber das schien kein Problem zu sein. Man rückte zusammen. Es gab Musik und irgendein scharfes Getränk in einem Plastikbecher, den man ihr in die Hand drückte. Schon nach wenigen Schlucken fühlte sie, wie sich ihre Schüchternheit verflüchtigte, als sei sie nie da gewesen. Sie unterhielt sich sogar mit ein paar der Jungs und einige von ihnen machten ihr Komplimente zu ihrem Aussehen, ihrem fröhlichen Lachen, dem schönen Haar. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von all dieser Freundlichkeit, den warmen Berührungen, wo Hände liebevoll ihre Schultern drückten oder ihr durchs Haar strichen. Hatte sie die verstohlenen Blicke wirklich nicht bemerkt? Die schnell abgebrochenen Bemerkungen nicht zuordnen können? Sie hasste sich selbst für die Naivität, die sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Oh, wie sehr sie alle heimlich über sie gelacht haben mussten! Darüber, wie ihr Gesicht vom Alkohol und vor Seligkeit immer heißer und röter und ihre Aussprache immer verwaschener geworden war. Sie hatten bestimmt noch mehr gelacht, als sie gesehen hatten, wie Matt, einer der best aussehenden und begehrtesten Jungen in der Klasse, sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Wie sie mit ihm neben den Lagerfeuern herumgestolpert war, völlig hingerissen von ihm und von den Dingen, die er zu ihr sagte. Irgendwann waren alle wieder in die Autos gestiegen. Überglücklich hatte sie Matts Hand gehalten, bis der Wagen plötzlich stoppte. Johlend war sie aus dem Auto gezerrt worden. Man hatte sie mitten auf dem Weg geschubst, verspottet und Dinge zu ihr gesagt, bei denen sie noch jetzt, obwohl es in all dieser Schwärze niemand sehen konnte, vor Verlegenheit errötete. Alberne Scham - als wollten ihr Herz und ihr Verstand nicht begreifen, dass diese Dinge jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielten. Man hatte sie mitten im Wald allein gelassen. War lachend und übermütig mit den Autos davon gebraust, während sie rufend und weinend noch ein Stück weit hinterher gelaufen war. Am Anfang hatte sie noch gehofft, dass das alles nur Teil des grausamen Spiels war, dass sie zurückkommen und sie gedemütigt, aber ansonsten unversehrt wieder einsammeln und mitnehmen würden. Aber niemand kam. Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen und glühendem Gesicht, war sie durch die Nacht geirrt. Irgendwann hatte sie dann die Motoren gehört. Keine Autos, sondern Bikes. Sie hatte sich danach umgedreht und auf Hilfe gehofft. Wie dumm sie auch diesmal wieder gewesen war. Es waren zwei Männer. Zuerst waren sie sehr nett zu ihr und hatten Mitleid geheuchelt, aber überreizt und nervös, wie sie nach den Ereignissen der Nacht war, hatte ihr Instinkt sie ziemlich schnell gewarnt. Sie hatte noch versucht, davon zu laufen, aber gegen die Motorräder hatte sie keine Chance. Sie hatte vor Grauen seltsam gefühllos, beobachtet, wie ihr Schatten erst diffus, dann immer schärfer umrissen, über die Stämme der Bäume gehetzt worden war. Die Scheinwerfer waren stetig näher gekommen. Dann traf sie etwas hart am Kopf und dann wusste sie nichts mehr, bis sie auf diesem kalten Boden erwachte. Schaudernd, stemmt sie sich erneut auf alle Viere. Sie tastet blind mit den Händen um sich. Auf irgendeiner Ebene weiß sie, dass sie friert, aber die Angst ist zu groß, als das dieses Gefühl bis in ihr Bewusstsein vordringen kann. Ihre Augen haben sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie ist jetzt nicht mehr ganz so undurchdringlich. Ein Stück entfernt, meint sie einen Hauch Helligkeit zu erkennen. Sie kriecht darauf zu, versucht möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren eine Wand. Dicke Holzbretter mit schmalen Fugen dazwischen. Durch einige dieser Fugen fällt Licht. Sie presst ihr Gesicht an die raue Oberfläche und versucht hinaus zu spähen. Sie erkennt die Flammen eines Feuers, ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Sie sieht Metall, auf dem sich der Lichtschein spiegelt – die Motorräder. Sie fragt sich, wo die Männer sind, die sie gejagt, ihr die Kleider weggenommen und sie eingesperrt haben. Hektisch streicht sie mit den Händen über die Wand. Sie sucht nach irgendetwas, einem Spalt, der ihr zeigt, wo eine Tür oder ein Fensterladen ist, aber sie fühlt nur Brett um Brett. Sie will sich beeilen, denn lange werden ihre Knie den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten. Geröll, scharfkantige Steine, zerschneiden ihr dort die Haut. Sie runzelt die Stirn und tastet nach unten. Hier ist der sandige, aber ansonsten glatte Boden zu Ende. Sie kniet auf nackter Erde. Leise wimmernd stößt sie die Finger hinein, zerrt Steine aus dem Erdreich, schafft es eine flache Grube zu graben. Sie fühlt die Unterkante der Bretterwand, verbeißt sich Schmerz und Angst, um sich einen Weg ins Freie zu scharren. Irgendwann spürt sie kühle Luft auf ihren zerschundenen Händen und auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie windet sich in die Mulde unter der Wand, greift nach Grasbüscheln auf der anderen Seite, fühlt, wie die Kanten der Steine ihr über die Brüste, den Bauch und die Beckenknochen kratzen. Rücksichtslos vor blindem Überlebenswillen, stemmt sie sich vorwärts. Etwas bohrt sich in ihre Hüfte, dringt tief ein. Ein Schwall von Blut und heißer Schmerz. Sie schafft es einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, keucht aber laut auf. Zu laut wie es scheint, denn sie hört Rufe – der Strahl einer Taschenlampe wird in ihre Richtung gelenkt. Hilflos aufgespießt, wie ein Insekt auf einer Nadel, hängt sie dort. Einen Augenblick lang geht es weder vor noch zurück. Panisch schlägt sie um sich, kämpft sich weiter. Als sie schon fast bereit ist aufzugeben, spürt sie, wie der pfeildicke Splitter, der sie hält, bricht. Ein widerliches Knacken in ihrem Inneren, als wäre es einer ihrer Knochen. Sie zappelt sich frei, springt auf und rennt. Blindlings stürzt sie in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Jäger sind dicht hinter ihr. Sie weiß, dass sie sie im Licht der Taschenlampen gut sehen können und einen Moment lang empfindet sie unglaublicherweise Scham über ihre Nacktheit. Dann wird dieses Gefühl von reinem Grauen ausgelöscht. Zweige peitschen ihren Körper, als sie, so schnell sie es mit bloßen Füßen vermag, flieht. Heißes Blut rinnt über ihren Oberschenkel. Ab und zu trifft ein Tropfen ihre rennenden Füße. Sie weiß, dass sie ernsthaft verletzt ist, aber es kümmert sie kaum. Da ist nur ihr keuchender Atem und klebriger Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Mücken surren - ertrinken in weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie merkt es nicht. Spürt nichts von der Hitze, dem Jucken, dem Brennen. Dazu sind sie zu dicht hinter ihr. Sie läuft um ihr Leben, ihre Häscher laufen nur zum Spaß. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie, trotz ihrer Verletzung, einen kleinen Vorsprung herausholen kann. Sie kämpft sich eine Böschung hinauf. Ihr Mund ist weit aufgerissen, schnappt nach Luft. Die Kehle ist trocken, wie Staub. Sie kommt oben an, torkelt am Abgrund entlang, macht einen falschen Schritt, stürzt und überschlägt sich. Sie landet in einer Mulde, gefüllt mit Laub und kleinen Ästen. Unter dem Laub kann sie die klamme Erde spüren. Sie presst die Wange dagegen, schließt die Augen und versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit lindert das Jucken und Brennen ihrer Haut und einen Augenblick lang will sie einfach nur liegenbleiben und schlafen. Ist das verrückt? Sie schafft es, alle Willenskraft zusammen zu nehmen und wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Hat sie die Jäger abgehängt? Leises Gelächter aus der Undurchdringlichkeit des Walds. Sie wissen, wo sie ist, sind ganz in der Nähe, spielen mit ihr. Ein trostloses Schluchzen dringt aus ihrer Kehle. Sie zwingt sich, aus der Mulde hinaus zu klettern und weiter zu hetzen. Sie läuft, bis sie es einfach nicht mehr kann und ihre Beine nachgeben. Sie befindet sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Mondlicht – sie muss wenigstens nicht völlig blind auf ihre Verfolger warten. Erschöpft, kauert sie im Schmutz und lauscht auf das Knacken der Äste, das sie ankündigen wird. Dann plötzlich ein Geräusch vor ihr. Wie sind sie nur an ihr vorbei und dorthin gekommen? Es ist unheimlich mühsam, den Kopf zu heben. Sie zwingt sich trotzdem dazu. Das Wesen, das sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit materialisiert, ist so fremd, dass allein es anzusehen, sich anfühlt, wie ein Eiszapfen in ihrem Gehirn. Ledrig-feuchte Haut, deren Farbe in diesem Licht unbestimmbar ist. Reißzähne von denen Speichel tropft und die so groß sind, dass es das Maul nicht darüber schließen kann. Oder ist es ein Mund? Muss man es Mund nennen, bei einem Geschöpf, das halb menschlich zu sein scheint und, wenn auch gebückt, auf zwei Beinen läuft? Gänsehaut überzieht ihren Körper. Schaudernd schlingt sie die Arme um sich und wimmert. Die Jäger hinter ihr und dieser Alptraum auf dem Weg vor ihr. Sie kann nirgendwo hin! Ihr Schicksal, wie auch immer es aussehen wird, wird sich auf dieser Lichtung im Wald erfüllen und niemand, der sie liebt, wird bei ihr sein, um ihr beizustehen. Hat sie sich wirklich vorhin im Schlafsaal einsam gefühlt? Es kommt ihr vor, als sei das bereits Äonen von Jahren her. Das Wesen bannt sie mit seinem Blick - sie kann sich nicht rühren. Ein lautes Knacken hinter ihr und der Bann bricht, als sich seine Augen ein neues Ziel suchen. Stimmen und Gelächter – die Männer sehen sie, können aber noch nicht erkennen, was da auf dem Weg vor ihr kauert. Es sieht sie wieder an, kommt näher – geschmeidig, als hätte es keinerlei Knochen im Leib. Eine Hand mit grotesk langen Fingern streckt sich aus und öffnet sich fordernd. Was will es? Sie begreift nicht. Die Wünsche dieses Nachtmahrs sind ihr vermutlich so fremd, wie seine ganze Gestalt. Der Blick richtet sich auf ihre blutverschmierte Seite. Sie schluckt trocken. Ein Opfer, natürlich! In all dem Wahnsinn dieser Nacht kommt ihr das als einziges fast logisch vor. Mir gefühllosen Fingern tastet sie nach dem abgebrochenen, pfeilartigen Splitter. Sie greift ihn und schafft es, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, ihn mit einem einzigen verzweifelten Ruck aus ihrem Fleisch zu reißen. Ein neuer Schwall warmen Blutes ergießt sich über ihren Schenkel. Ihre Hand zittert vor Schmerz, als sie ihn an des Wesen weiterreicht. Es nimmt ihn, als sei es das Natürlichste von der Welt und begutachtet ihn. Eine lange graue Zunge schnellt hinter den Reißzähnen hervor und leckt genüsslich das Blut ab. Dann macht es eine Bewegung, so schnell, dass ihre Augen nicht folgen können, und ist plötzlich an ihr vorbei. Hinter ihr rascheln die Blätter. Sie hört überraschte Rufe, die plötzlich in entsetzte Schreie übergehen. Und dann findet sie doch wieder die Kraft, um zu laufen und sie hält nicht mehr an, bis sie irgendwo in das Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos auf irgendeiner Straße taumelt. ---- 1 Monat später Ihre Eltern wollten sie dazu bringen, dass sie die Schule wechselt, aber sie hat sich dagegen gewehrt. Nachdem, was sie durchgestanden hat, so hat sie ihnen sehr überzeugend erklärt, sei ein bisschen Mobbing nichts, wovon sie sich vertreiben ließe. Sie hat ihnen und auch keinem Anderen erzählt, was wirklich in dieser Nacht passiert ist. Man hält sie schon für eigenartig genug, vielen Dank! Dafür hat sie gründlich recherchiert. Sie hat Geschichten über ein merkwürdiges, gefährliches Wesen – den Rake – im Internet gefunden, und sie ist sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm begegnet ist. Nach und nach haben ihre Mitschüler damit aufgehört sie zu quälen. Ihr neues Selbstbewusstsein hat ihr sehr dabei geholfen, sich gegen sie durchzusetzen. Hilfreich war allerdings auch, dass die Schlimmsten von ihnen verschwunden sind. Zwei kamen von einem Campingausflug im Wald nicht zurück. Eine hat es, auf der Rückfahrt von einer Party auf einer dunklen Landstraße, erwischt. Matt ist das Opfer eines Raubmordes geworden. Wirklich mysteriös! Nachdenklich reibt sie die Stelle, die sie sich damals im Wald verletzt hat. Die Haut dort juckt ab und zu. Außerdem ist sie merkwürdig grau und nässt manchmal. Puder und Cremes haben bisher nicht geholfen. Der Arzt runzelt jedesmal die Stirn, wenn er sie begutachtet, zumal sie langsam größer zu werden scheint. Em stört es hingegen nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwie gefällt es ihr sogar.... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang